Kyshera - Vote With a Bullet
'Vote With a Bullet' is an Alternative Rock song & a 2013 B-Side from KYSHERA's 'Made In China' period. 'Vote With a Bullet' features Drums, Bass, distorted & effected Guitars, Synths, gang vocals, lead vocals & electronic contributions from Dubstep artist Tut Tut Child. All of the riffs for the song, including the tempo & general structure were written by Matt Warr to which Kennedy wrote the words, melodies and musical arrangement. The recording of the song and the Drums were produced by Phil Smith. Matt Warr's writing influence is notable for giving the song a heavier feel than much of Kyshera's other work at that time & Kennedy's taste for arrangement, electronics & the unpredictable are still present in the song. The song was a regular in Kyshera's live shows for the next few years. Lyrically, the song was controversial & divided listeners. Warr brought the original ideas to Kennedy on Bass along with the working title of 'Vote With a Bullet' although no reason was given for this other than it sounded good. However, the title inspired Kennedy to write lyrics which explore the issue of Gun Control but from the 3rd person perspective of someone who is Pro-Guns, which is not a perspective actually shared by Kennedy (or anyone else in the band). The purpose of the song is to explore whether violent states, unjust societies & a corrupted democratic process are to blame for fostering a mindset that believes Guns are necessary. The song is sung from the perspective of someone who believes they need Guns to protect them ''from ''the Government, as well as other supposed threats in society. Kennedy argues in the song that genuine freedom of assembly, true democracy & a social order based on equality would not breed the types of mentality expressed in the song. The song being sung in the 3rd person obviously caused confusion among listeners thinking that Kyshera were Pro-Gun to which Kennedy responded by writing an article clarifying his stance on the issue and discussing the subject in depth with digressions in to related topics such as the media, psychology & fear. The article is archived on Kennedys personal website at : https://www.jameskennedystuff.com/gun-control A video was made for the song by Phil Smith featuring footage taken from Kyshera's club gigs around the UK & Toronto, Canada that year as well as behind the scenes & travel footage. LYRICS I used to see it as the enemy Until I saw the real one When the monopoly of force taught me The lesson of the Gun So if it's for your own protection that it's safest in their hands Why's it pointed at you? In this democracy of hypocrisy It really ain't that hard to see It lives by Gangsters' rules So load up, disenfranchise The Conspiracy Pull the trigger, to deliver the words the wouldn't hear When all other means are corrupted By the anarchy of the few And assembly means brutality What are left but to do? So load up, disenfranchise The Conspiracy Pull the trigger, to deliver the words the wouldn't hear Occupy the hand of strength Pacify the hands of death x2 So load up, disenfranchise The Conspiracy Pull the trigger, to deliver the words the wouldn't hear Vote x8 Leave us the ballot or we vote with a bullet x4 Category:Songs Category:BSides Category:Kyshera Category:James Kennedy